Symbiote Warrior
*The "Symbiote Warrior" name is a temporary name *The image is not of Symbiote Warrior. It is the symbiote she sometimes has. History Not much is known about Symbiote Warrior's past. It is known that she was friends with Sheogorath, Ultimate Warrior, and Adapter. It is believed that Sheogorath gave her demon powers. 2nd War of Realities Becoming Symbiote Warrior Symbiote Warrior was seen when Ultimate Warrior returned to his dimension to get help for fighting Warlord and his Illuminati. Ultimate Warrior brought Grand Admiral with him. Unfortunately the Illuminati had already invaded. Supreme Hunter tasked Illuminati General Tony with testing a device that would remove all super powers. The machine almost worked. Sheogorath still had his powers but Adapter, Ultimate Warrior, and Symbiote Warrior lost their powers. Fortunately Ultimate Warrior's two symbiotes were also unaffected. Since they didn't know the Illuminati was behind the attack, they decided to go to a water park. She bonded with Ultimate Warrior's second symbiote. Grand Admiral gave her the name of Symbiote Warrior (This is when she was actually called that). After almost shooting Adapter, Ultimate Warrior saw an Illuminati warship when he looked out a window. He realized the Illuminati was behind it. The team went to find the device. After Sheogorath destroyed it, everyone got their powers back. General Tony escaped. Ultimate Warrior and Grand Admiral used the incident to convince Symbiote Warrior and Sheogorath about Warlord's threat. They agreed to join Ultimate Warrior. They went to Lucky Break to regroup with the rest of Wardrone's team. Trip to the Core of all Realities After Lucky Break was shot down in the Core of all Realities, Symbiote Warrior helped fight Illuminati soldiers and Evil Wardrone. Symbiote Warrior witnessed Evil Wardrone's surrender after failing to kill an alternate version of her. Symbiote warrior was with the team when they went to Warlord's screen room. After Warlord and Supreme Hunter arrived, she called Supreme Hunter a creep after he stated that he knew her weaknesses. After Ultimate Warrior destroyed the screen room with some explosives, Symbiote Warrior shouted at him because she thought the explosion could have killed her. After the team got on Warlord's warship, she went with Wardrone and Ultimate Warrior's group to attack Warlord in the command center (bridge). She helped fight Warlord but was no match for his immense power. She also helped fight Illuminati soldiers. After the team was defeated, Symbiote Warrior and everyone else that was part of Wardrone's team was going to be executed. When Evil Sheogorath attacked Supreme Hunter, Symbiote Warrior and the rest of the team escaped to Reptoraptor's warship. When they fought Reptoraptor, Admiral Z, and some Reptoid soldiers, Symbiote Warrior fought the soldiers. When Wardrone realized that they were outnumbered, the team retreated. They went back to Warlord's warship. They attacked Warlord again. This time they all fought him. Warlord didn't seem to be loosing. When Illuminati soldiers entered the command center, Symbiote Warrior helped fight the soldiers. The team surrendered and were placed in energy cages. After Timeline Master released them, the team fought Warlord again. She and Ultimate Warrior fought Supreme Hunter. She later watched Wardrone duel Warlord. She was shocked and filled with fear when Warlord's warship fires it's death laser at Earth. She was immediately glad when it shut off and when Warlord was killed. After the team returned to the core and got a new reality jumping warship, Cyborg Wardrone gave everyone a device that would allow them to immediately teleport to the warship. Symbiote Warrior, Ultimate Warrior, and Sheogorath returned to their universe. Return of The Illuminati Grand Generals While with the rest of her team, their universe was attacked by the Illuminati. The attack was lead by Supreme Hunter and Grand General Steve. A squad of Illuminati soldiers attacked the team. The squad was defeated. The team later went to a building that Missing Piece was hovering over. Symbiote Warrior helped fight Supreme Hunter, Grand General Steve, and General Tony. During the fight, Supreme Hunter activated a machine that would take away everyone's powers. The machine even took Sheogorath's powers. The team retreated but was found by Steve. The team had crossed a rope bridge but when they saw the Illuminati fighters land on their side, they ran back across. Ultimate Warrior tried to cut the bridge but was interrupted by Steve. Symbiote Warrior watched as Ultimate Warrior was stabbed by Steve. She tried to help but was ordered to run. Ultimate Warrior was presumed dead. Symbiote Warrior was with the team when they attacked the building with the machine. During the fight, Symbiote Warrior was almost killed by Steve but Steve was wounded by Ultimate Warrior.It was revealed that Ultimate Warrior was healed by his symbiote. Ultimate Warrior then destroyed the machine. With their powers returned, the team now had a chance to win. However, the Illuminati members retreated. The team then used devices to teleport to Harbinger II. They met with Wardrone, Cyborg Wardrone, and Red. They discussed what to do. Fighting The empire of Eternal Darkness Symbiote Warrior was with the rest of the Reality Warriors when they went to the Core to help the Illuminati fight Lord Marlus's forces. Symbiote Warrior survived the battle and left with the rest of her team onboard their warship to leave the Core. Alignment Symbiote Warrior was with the rest of the Reality Warriors when they went to the Core to stop Grand General Jered. She helped fight Jered's forces. Sins of The Past Symbiote Warrior was in a park with Ultimate Warrior, Adapter, and Hazel when Lord Steinbeck, Grand General Dracula, and Grand General Tony attacked with some Illuminati soldiers. Symbiote Warrior helped Hazel fight Grand General Dracula. When Lord Steinbeck attacked the team by himself, the team retreated through a portal created by Ultimate Warrior to the Shivering Isles because they were no match for Steinbeck. When Haskill apprehended the team, Symbiote Warrior was thrown into a pit of doom with the rest of the team. Sheogorath later got them out. When the Illuminati invasion fleet arrived at the Shivering Isles, Symbiote Warrior witnessed the Shivering Isle fleet get completely obliterated by the Illuminati warships. When the ground battle took place, Symbiote Warrior, Hazel, and Adapter fought Grand General Tony. After a battle, Tony managed to convince them that he wasn't going to hurt them. He lied and was going to shoot one of them but Ultimate Warrior threw a sword in his back. Symbiote Warrior would later witness the remaining Illuminati forces retreat.Category:Female Category:Reality Warrior Category:Team C.R.A.Z.Y.